Antagoshipping Drabbles: Jag Alskar Dig
by LokiHetfield
Summary: Bakura and Seto are just starting out and Seto learns just what Bakura is capable of, while Bakura learns what real love is. -Lokitty
1. Chapter 1

**So these are basically drabbles of stuff throughout Bakura and Seto's relationship. (Yami no Bakura). -Lokitty**

**Mini Summary! Bakura and Seto are just starting out and Seto learns just what Bakura is capable of, while Bakura learns what real love is. **

**Antagoshipping Drabbles: Jag Alskar Dig**

**The Zoo**

**Bakura's POV**

Do not ask me how I ended up going on a date with Seto Kaiba to the bloody zoo because I'm about to tell you anyway. We were in class and I was bored and horny, so was he, so after class I invited him to the bathroom when I promptly stole his virginity. We continued with this for a few days until Ryou decided to lecture us about a real relationship and dates and so on. So here we are, at the zoo, wandering around while I debate which animal I want to set free. Seto interrupted my thoughts.

"While I agree with Ryou to a degree about us having some form of real relationship, rather than just sex in the school bathroom, I don't see why the zoo is the perfect first date,"

"Well, for him it was because he got his first kiss so in his mind, the zoo is a wonderful place," we reached an animal that confused me to no end, "Why is that horse covered in black and white stripes?" Seto smirked at my, confused, face.

"It's a Zebra. The stripes help confuse its predators so they can run away to live longer. Judging by the look on your face it seems to be working," I punched his arm.

"Shut up," he laughed at me a little. "Did I just make the great Seto Kaiba laugh?" he rolled his eyes and kept walking. We walked for a while until I stopped dead as I spotted the animal I wished to set free.

"Why did you stop?" I pointed at it.

"That, I want to let it out," he face palmed.

"I am not about to let you set a white tiger free in the zoo,"

"But I already have it planned out,"

"No," he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from it. He dragged me as far away from it as he could, and earned some odd looks from people.

"Seto?" he stopped, "If you won't let me set it free, than can I have one of my own?" he sighed.

"Only if you promise NOT to set it loose on people,"

"But that's the fun part!"

"Bakura,"

"Fine, I promise," he eyed me then nodded. He started to walk again but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him against me. Yes, he was taller than me but I was quicker. I eyed him for a moment then kissed him, but it was, different, than the other kisses we had shared. It was, caring, and I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Real Love**

**Bakura's POV**

I was bored, it was midnight, so why not go drop by Seto's? I explored his bedroom for a little while before shaking him awake.

"What!? Bakura? What the hell are you doing here at, 12:09am?" I laughed.

"I was bored, came to visit," he sat up and glared at me, he was shirtless.

"How did you get in," I pointed at the window, "This is the second floor,"

"Like that would stop me. Are you wearing pants?" he rolled his eyes and laid back down, so I climbed on top of him. "You never answered my question,"

"No, I am not wearing pants, only boxers," I smirked and stripped to my boxers.

"There," he rolled his eyes again.

"I take it you're staying?" I nodded and crawled under the covers next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him.

"Why do I feel this way when I'm with you? It's all warm and fuzzy," he sat up a little and looked at me, smirking.

"Have you asked Ryou?"

"No, he was asleep," he rolled his eyes, again.

"What a surprise. Are you happy when you're with me?" I sat up on my elbows.

"Of course I am, don't tell anybody that though," he laughed a little and kissed my neck.

"It's called love," I stared at the ceiling.

"But, I would need a heart for that," he nipped at my collar bone.

"You have one, I've seen it. Deny it all you want, you have one, and I have on too. For you and Mokuba, only," I smirked.

"So, you love me?" Seto buried his face in my neck.

"Yes Bakura, I love you," I smiled.

"Mhmm, I love you too,"


End file.
